A Strange World, A Fragil System, and Many Fallen Dreams
by dark wolf in the night
Summary: My name is Rhein. No, you do not get a last name. I transferred to Dauntless because Erudite was too boring. If only I had known what I was getting into. (a no war fanfic, told entirely from an initiate's POV)


**A/N so this is 2 years after Divergent, the war never happened, Tris and Tobias are together, and Six(Tris), Four(Tobias), Christina, and Uriah are training initiates. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to another ordinary day in Erudite, or so I though. My father calls through the door, "you should be awake by now, the aptitude tests are today." Oh, right. The day we find out 'where we belong'. I've heard people whispering about people who don't fit into any one faction, and though how ridiculous they must make the whole system seem. Then I heard Jeanine talking about how they need to be killed, and realized how dependent everyone is on the system. "Rhein, we need to be leaving soon." Oh, right, must get ready.<p>

We arrive, and I end up in one of the middle groups. No surprise there, no matter how they went through the list, Lerwick would be in the middle. I want to change factions. No, I need to. As much as I enjoy learning, Erudite is _so_ boring. Not to mention the corruption. Oh, right, aptitude tests. This woman, Tori, I think, injects me with the serum, and the simulation begins.

I wake up from the simulation, and Tori looks really worried. "Your results were… inconclusive."  
>"So does that mean I'm divergent? I heard Jeanine talking about them. I don't get why they're, we're, a danger."<br>"You can't be categorized, and thus manipulated, like everyone else, so too many of you would bring the system down."  
>"What were my results?"<br>"Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor."  
>"How'd I get Candor? I lie all the time."<br>"You said you knew the man in the final stage. The test says you're Candor if you do that."  
>"Well, I should go, so no one gets suspicious."<p>

(the next day, Choosing Ceremony)

I walk onto the stage, confident of my decision, but still wondering why we symbolize our faction choice in blood if they are supposed to be above it, as well was why they want everyone to have a scar on their hand. There I go again, zoning out in the middle of something important. I take the knife, cut my hand, and hold it over the coals. I really hope this plan works.

After the ceremony, I follow the other new Dauntless to the train and jump on. The excuse of studying can get you a lot in Erudite, so I know how to fight, use weapons, and get on and off trains. I found part of the blueprint for Dauntless, and the place is impressive. There I go again, I hope this doesn't become a habit. We stand on a roof, and are told we must jump. My friend Caleb, a transfer from two years ago, told me his sister jumped first her year. The jump must be safe, or she wouldn't have been able to tell him, so I jump.

Falling is nice. You feel the wind, but not the speed, just weightlessness. As I fall, I take my ridiculous glasses and polo and throw them aside, reveling the black t-shirt I put on this morning in anticipation. All too soon I hit the net at the bottom, I knew there had to be some kind of safety, and am met by four people, two guys and two girls. One girl looks a bit like Caleb, and the guy next to her eerily like Marcus. I can ask them later. The other two look the same age as the first girl, but I can't place them at all. "What's your name?" the first guy asks. "Choose carefully, you only…"  
>"Rhein. And no, you don't get a last name."<br>"FIRST JUMPER RHEIN!"  
>"Welcome to Dauntless."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**As of 5/5/2014, I am discontinuing this story for 2 of reasons. First, I have no Ideas for how to continue it. Second, it is my least popular story _by a landslide_. If you doubt this, I made a nice chart at ** : / / docs . google spreadsheets/d/1Bt2yzR0T8e-_m0hCB7q4u-ZOMpIXzhq14C1wTLwhslA/edit?usp=sharing** to prove my point (just takeout the spaces, put https at the front, and copy/paste the URL is you're interested). I apologize if you were enjoying this story, or looking forward to another chapter, but I find this to be the best option.**


End file.
